baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Bridgefort
Bridgefort-interior.png|Bridgefort|link=File:Bridgefort-interior.png Teleport Circle We catch the occupants of Bridgefort by surprise when we teleport into the middle of the common room. We are greeted by Khalid who fills us in on what has happened. He will initially tell us that he and Jaheira were looking for a peaceful place to spend time together. In truth, the Harpers had sent the two of them to Bridgefort to intercept the crusade and delay them until the Flaming Fist arrived. Khalid found himself in command of the fort that was quickly under siege by the crusade for the supplies it holds. He is aware the crusaders have barricaded the bridge and are led by a man they call the Barghest. We must now assess our situation and determine which is the best way to confront the crusaders holding Bridgefort hostage. Khalid wants us to consult Wynan Hess, a wizard in charge of our defenses and Jegg Hillcarver, the fort’s smithy and overseer of the supplies. He warns us not to use our real name if we leave to scout the crusader camp. Smithy *The Desperate Defenders* Step 1: Jegg will tell us about the supplies stored inside Bridgefort and why the crusade wants them. If the crusade gets hold of the supplies they will be able to run more soldiers onto the field at Dragonspear Castle. If it comes down to surrendering, Jegg recommends we destroy the supplies rather than let the crusade have them. Smithy Notable arms and armor for sale: ' * 'Rhyte’s Last Arrow +2 * Stalwart Scales +2 * Steadfast +2 Dragonscale Item (Crafted with Dragon Scales) * Dragonshield +3 * Dragonscale Armor ''' '''Rhino Beetle Item (Crafted with''' Rhino Beetle Shell') * 'Rhino Beetle Shield +2' * 'Rhino Beetle Plate' '''Voidstone Weapons' After completing The Creeping Darkness 'quest, we are able to pry some 'Voidstone Shards from the spellstone. Jegg can make four different items from this material. We get to pick one. * Voidsword +3 * Voidhammer +3 * Void-Tipped Arrows +3 * Bullets of Darkness +3 ''Editor’s note: If we are playing on core rules (or greater), it is imperative we stop for a moment to consider our party composition and that +3 weapons are required to strike…something evil…at a critical point in the game. Choose wisely…'' Smithy *M'Khiin Grubdoubler* Step 2: After completing The Creeping Darkness quest Jegg is able to make a chest piece for M’Khiin (Jegg’s Leathers +2). Wynan Hess's Quarters *The Desperate Defenders* Step 2: It is a bad idea to interrupt Wynan Hess to ask about the fort’s defense (but, it’s necessary to forward the plot). Once we enter into dialogue with Wynan Hess '''he senses another mage fighting him and needs to concentrate. However, the fort shakes under the impact of a large projectile. The mage runs off to find the source of the impact. Stairs *The Creeping Darkness* '''Step 1: A large void stone has penetrated the fort killing Kendra, Herdrin, and Lexa. In addition to its impact, the stone is emitting negative energy weakening everyone inside the fort. To terminate the enchantment we will need the original spellcaster’s scroll. We must enter the crusader camp and find the scroll used to create this enchantment, then return to Wynan Hess. Our destination is a Red Mage of Thay named Vichand. Step 3: Once we’ve obtained the scroll, return to Wynan Hess. * Wynan Hess or a magic user in our party can remove the enchantment (3000 quest xp) ** A dark wraith will appear. Once we destroy this dark wraith, Bridgefort will be safe from the spellstone (2000 xp) * If we request payment from the defenders the entire fort will turn hostile in an attempt to get the scroll from us. ** Wynan Hess (2000 xp) Step 4: Though the spellstone’s magic has been canceled, your stomach still churns when you are near it. Forcing yourself to examine the rock more closely, your eye is drawn to several shards of dark stone, their color a stygian blackness darker than any shadow. With some effort, you might be able to prise some of these shards from the spellstone’s surface. Bile rises in your throat as your pry three inky black shards from the defunct spellstone’s surface. Even touching them discomforts you; you wrap them in cloth to keep the sensation at bay ''('Voidstone Shards). Hoach *Glint Gardnersonson* '''Hoach: Glint’s uncle Hoach Randymonk can be found inside the fort. He’s a cobbler and can repair the Boots and a Half of Speed and turn them into The Paws of the Cheetah for us. The process will take one day (The Paws of the Cheetah). * Lowball Hoach and end up spending 2000 gold. * Ask how much the repair will cost and pay 1500 gold. Cell *The Bridgefort Defenders* .]] '''Neera can be found inside the fort. We will overhear her having some kind of internal dialogue where she is arguing with a voice inside her head. There is never a dull moment when we decide to bring a wild mage into the party. No wild mage. No party. Cell *The Call of the Wild Mage* Step 1: Neera’s quest involves gathering a list of ingredients she needs to concoct a potion to get Adoy’s voice out of her head. * Dead water from beneath Boareskyr Bridge ** Neera has collected this already * Giant Spider Leg located in the Spider Lair * The Planetar Feather is in the cart next to Vichand ** We can ask for 50 gold * Belladonna can be found in the Bloodbark Grove * Potion of Perception^ ** We can ask for 100 gold * Turnip juice is sold by Wilhelmina at the Coalition Camp after speaking at the command tent. ''Editor’s note: ^This potion is equipped on Safana as a quick item. It can also be purchased from the Flaming Fist Healer in the Korlasz Family Crypt.'' Stairs *Tender of the Dead* Step 1: Three people are killed when the enchanted spellstone hits the fort. Junia will ask that we help move the bodies of Kendra, Lexa, and Herdrin so she can prepare them for burial. We should pick up the corpses and move them to the altar in the nearby temple room. Junia will recognize Kendra’s body ask us to inform Tharantis of his sister’s death. Upon hearing the news he will ask for his sister’s necklace. We should ask Junia if she found a necklace on one of the bodies. When we return to speak with Junia, '''she will tell us she has not seen it. * Buy her story that another priest '''Ymori could be a suspect since he has recently disappeared. We should look for him in the woods surrounding Bridgefort (west of the Goblin Cave) * Suggest there may be a thief in our midst ** She will tell us about another priest named Ymori who disappeared recently ** Cleric We’ll be able to catch her in a lie and she will turn hostile & summon wights *** Junia (1000 xp) *** Wights (500 xp, each) Step 3: Confront Junia regarding the undead ambush * Reveal she is a cleric of the Lord of the Forsaken, Velsharoon ** Junia (1000 xp) ** Wights (500 xp, each) * Or we can buy another one of her horrendous stories about how Ymori was the priest of Velsharoon and let her off the hook… Step 4: Visit Tharantis one last time to return Kendra’s Chain * Give Kendra’s necklace to Tharantis (3000 xp, +1 reputation). * Hold the necklace ransom for reward (3000 xp, '-1 reputation'). *The Fear* Anxiety and fear are getting the better of Elandro who is on his last nerve being cooped up inside Bridgefort. We could talk to Elandro and try to calm him down. His friend Thirrim warns that too much fear and despair can summon unwanted creatures, especially at night… * Day Encourage Elandro to acknowledge the fear (6000 xp) * Night Kill the summoned Greater Feyr (13000 xp) Tharantis will patrol by and ask if everyone is alright. He and Thirrim will attempt to keep the occupants of the fort calm to avoid any more summoned monsters. *Down With the Drawbridge* Step 2: If we intend to betray the defenders of Bridgefort, speak with Mari inside Bridgefort at the drawbridge. We need to convince her to lower the drawbridge. * Cha Tell Mari we must attack now if we’re to end this siege * Str Tell Mari we are the Hero of Baldur’s Gate and she will die if she doesn’t lower the bridge ** Fail the Str check and the entire fort turns hostile * Pickpocket her Drawbridge Key and manually lower the bridge ourselves Once we lower the drawbridge we come face to face with the Barghest. He will briefly tell us his story of redemption through Caelar’s grace and spare our lives if we follow his commands. * Ask how the crusade justifies evil in Caelar’s name ** ^Villain Betray the defenders and tell the Barghest we are operating under Kharm’s orders ('-2 reputation') *** Reveal our identity, Oloneiros will attempt to take us alive and the crusaders will turn hostile *** Double cross the crusaders and attack * ^Villain Betray the defenders and tell the Barghest we are operating under Kharm’s orders ('-2 reputation') ** Reveal our identity, Oloneiros will attempt to take us alive and the crusaders will turn hostile ** Double cross crusaders and attack * Ask why Caelar tried to have us assassinated ** The Barghest will brand us a heretic and the crusaders will turn hostile ''Editor’s note: ^This decision will have an impact on SoD’s epilogue. Betraying the defenders of Bridgefort is different than surrendering.'' *The Desperate Defenders* Step 3: Speak with Khalid, and plan our course of action. We may recruit Khalid at this point. * ^Hero Fight the crusaders ** Suicide mission, fight the crusade without Flaming Fist backup ** Notify Lieutenant Otilda at the Flaming Fist camp of our impending assault on the crusaders and need for backup *** Instruct Khalid and the defenders to join the battle when CHARNAME and the Flaming Fist attack from the east *** Instruct Lieutenant Otilda of the Flaming Fist to attack from the east when they hear the sounds of battle after we have rejoined the defenders inside Bridgefort * Surrender the fort ** The Barghest is agreeable to the terms of surrender if we leave all weapons and supplies in the fort (Jegg sabotages the supplies) *** If we reveal we are the Hero of Baldur’s Gate, the mage Oloneiros, argues that we can not be free to leave and will attack us. The Barghest chunks her to pieces. ** We also have the choice to trick them into thinking we will surrender and attack them. * Negotiate a peaceful surrender. ** Similar to the regular surrender ''Editor’s note: ^Attacking the crusaders will have an impact on SoD’s epilogue. This does not include surrendering.'' Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections